The Popstar Who Changed My Life
by ValerieTheAmazingSpy
Summary: Fifteen year old Ally Dawson could not believe who her babysitter turned out to be. Ally only knew the boy from what she heard on the streets. But will this make Ally learn about a new person? Someone with two identities? Will he be the first person she trusts ever since the accident?. Will they become friends? Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! **

**I got this idea from sisiloveauslly's story "I don't need a babysitter" If you guys want, check it out! I love her idea. I kind of copied it, with her permission but I only copied Austin being the babysitter and a popstar. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

"Time to wake up Ally-Cat." I hear my dad, Lester Dawson's voice as he enters my bedroom. "Look it's a wonderful day." My father adds too cheerfully for my liking as he opens the curtains.

"Ughhhhh dad! Close the curtains! It burns!" I reply dramatically and cave myself in under the covers. "Ally cmon, up up up." My father replies.

With that he leaves the room knowing there's no way I can sleep with the horrible daylight shining into my room.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a vampire or a goth or anything. But everyone knows that I HATE mornings.

I roll out of bed and go get ready for another dreadful day of high school.

Once I've changes into a bright coloured floral dress I run downstairs and grab an apple. "Dad where are you?! I'm gonna be late!"

I hear a loud crash and bang followed by my father's footsteps rushing into the kitchen. "Honey it's 9:10am why are you so late?!" He asks me while rushing me out of the door.

I smirk as I sit in the front seat of his car. Once he has started the engine and turned the corner I finally tell him that I set his watch an hour forward because he's always late. He looks at me the scruffs up my hair, "Your mother used to do that to me." He smiles. I smile sadly and look out the window.

Once I stepped foot in the building me being the clumsy idiot I am, falls, infront of everybody. Including my crush Dallas.

What a great way to start the day.

**Well that's the first chapter, (don't worry the blond popstar will make an appearance in the next chapter ;))**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'm open for any critiszm or tips! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I've changed this chapter because I thought it was a bit short. Enjoy! :)**

I'm currently on my knees trying to gather in all my books as everyone laughs at my failure I see two masculine hands help me gather my books. "Thanks" I mumble not looking up to see who it was. I hear a chuckle, "No prob Ally" I stop as I realize I know who that voice belongs to. I look up and try to look cool, acting like I didn't just drop all my things infront of everyone and I don't have a beet red face. "Oh, h-hey Dallas" I say, so much for keeping it cool. "Hey, you alright?" He asks. Aw he's worried about me! I think dreamily. Hmmm maybe he does have feelings for me. EEK WAIT TI- I was stopped by seeing a hand being waved infront of my eyes. "Ally, Ally are you okay?" Dallas asks worriedly. "O-Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry I kinda zoned out there." I reply laughing awkwardly while looking at my shoes which I now find very interesting. I hear a chuckle. "In Ally Land again?" He asks with a grin. Ohhh he has perfect teeth aswell! EEP I BET HE'S A GOOD KISSER. "Allllllllllyyyyyyyyy" I wake out of my day dream by this. "Huh what?" I ask. He looks at me amused then chuckles again. "See ya later, Alls" He smiles while handing me my books and walks away. Awww he gave me a nickname! "Umm Ally, you're currently smiling like an idiot, oh and by the way your jotters are still on the ground." I hear my best friend Trish say. "Oh hey Trish." I say sadly because she interrupted my day dream. "Gee, I missed you too." She says sarcastically. "Oh sorry Trish, I was just thinki-" But I was cut off by her before I can finish. "About Dallas, I know I saw you and him talking." She says rolling her eyes but then stops and smirks. "I also saw your little performance." She laughs. "Ugh Trish it's not my fault that I'm born with two left feet! Stop laughing!" I say getting annoyed. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, but c'mon we've got to go meet up with Cass." She says while helping me pick up my jotters from the ground.

As we walk to my locker I feel my jotters falling to the ground again, I look up and surprise surprise I saw Tilly Thomson. "You dropped something there, Dorkson." She says causing all her friends to laugh. I sigh and kneel down to pick up my books as I hear Trish shouting. "Annoy her again airhead and then you'll have me to deal with, got it?!" Tilly stood there gawking. "I SAID GOT IT?!" Tilly gulps and nods her head viciously. "Good" Trish says before helping me with my jotters. This is why I love Trish.

Finally the bell rang but sadly it was before I got we got to meet up with Cass. Trish and I went our different ways. To be honest I like school. I always have. I'm what everyone likes to call a 'nerd'. Yes I'll admit it I love school, and I'm pretty smart but I hate being called that. I hate being labelled.

Once school's finish I walk home with Cassidy and Trish my two best friends. They're coming over to my house and I'm extremely excited. Ever since the…accident I've been closing them off. But that's going to changed.

As we arrive at my front door Trish and Cassidy are talking about famous popstars or whatever.

"Omg, I know right! Niall Horan is soooooooo cute! And his accent oh boy do I love his accent!" Trish fangirls as we walk in to the kitchen. My dad isn't in so it's just us girls. "Ohhhh what about Austin Moon that boy has really nice abs. I hear Cassidy say.

"Yeah but Nialls cuter!"

"No Austin is!"

"Nu-uh Niall is!"

They go full on argue mode when they turn to me. "ALLY TELL HER!"

I stare at both of them amused that they're fighting over popstars who think they can sing. "Guys, honestly I don't find any of them cute." I say shrugging then walking over to the living room. We were all too busy talking to notice a blond head watching us from behind with an amused look on his face. Enjoying the argument, especially because it included him.

"WHAT" Both the girls shout as if I just told them I killed somebody.

"I said, I don't find any of them cute." I say slowly like I was talking to a four year old.

"How?! Niall Horan is so cute and Austin Moon has the perfect blond hair" Cassidy says dreamily. "And the pearly white teeth" Adds Trish.

"And the warm hazel eyes…" Cassidy says.

"AND THE SEXY ABS" They both say at the same time

They look at each other and screech fangirling.

"C'mon guys you know I don't judge people from looks, and plus I hate their songs." I shrug while turning on the tv. "HOW CAN YOU HATE ONE DIRECTION AND AUSTIN MOON'S SONGS?!" They screech. "Ugh guys c'mon who cares. And plus Niall has a weird tooth thingy and Austin Moon bleaches his hair." I say. Before the frustrated girls can reply, a masculine voice shouts:

"I DO NOT BLEACH MY HAIR" a voice that was obviously annoyed by her thinking that.

They all turned round to see who the voice belonged to.

Austin Moon.

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey guys, well that's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Just for the record, I don't think Niall Horan has a weird tooth or that Ross Lynch bleaches his hair. And I don't hate their songs. **

**If you have any criticism don't be afraid to tell me because I want to improve my writing.**

**Enjoyed it? Hated it? **

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

We were all frozen but suddenly my mind was aware that there was a stranger who broke into my house! I grab the closest thing to me, which was sadly a cushion. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" I scream frightened. "OMG ARE YOU A THEIF?! Wait no you're rich... OMG ARE YOU GOING TO MURDER US?! I SAW THIS IN A MOVIE! PLEASE DON'T HURT US TAKE ANYTHING BUT PLEASE DON'T HUR- I stopped when I felt a cold liquid splash across my face. "TRISH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I ask annoyed. But she ignores me. Her and Cassidy jump up and down squealing. "EEP ALLY AUSTIN MOON'S IN YOUR HOUSE. AUSTIN MOON'S IN YOUR HOUSE! EEP" They scream and jump on him. Luckily there was a couch behind him where he fell backwards with two girls on top of him.

Ally crosses her arms annoyance clearly showing on her face as she calls:

"Um, guys?"

"Guys" she says a little louder but still no response.

"GUYS!" She screams finally getting their attention.

"Does it not bother you that someone broke into my house?!" She asks. "No because it's Austin Moon" Trish replies in a 'duh' voice. "And for all we know he can be a rapist or a murder or come to assault me or he's come to kill everb-" my voice rising with every word as I pace around the room frightened but was stopped when I felt a cushion hit me. "Jeez does she always exaggerate like this?" Austin asked the girls. They both nodded. "I do not!" I reply completely annoyed. "Do too" My friends said back smirking. "Ugh whatever, anyway I'm wondering why 'Austin Moon' is in my living room." I questions raising my eyebrow at Austin waiting for an answer. "I'm your babysitter, didn't your dad tell you?" He replies. "I'm fifteen I don't need a babysitter so I'm pretty sure that's not the reason, and even if you were I would've gotten a message from my dad." I say while taking out my phone. I press the button to see if I got any messages "See there's no mes- wait a minute." Ally stops as she realizes she does have a message from her dad.

_Hi Pumpkin! How was school? I have to go to another business trip and this time it'll be for two months. I'm so sorry sweetheart. But I got you a babysitter, he'll look after you while I'm gone. I miss you already bye._

"Seriously?!" I shout into my phone and flop on the couch annoyed that my dad still doesn't trust me to have the house to myself. "Seriously" Austin replies smirking. "You're stuck with me for two months."

"WHAT" Trish and Cassidy shout. "OMG ALLY WE'RE COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE EVERYDAY!" Cassidy shouts.

"ALLY YOU'LL BE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL AT SCHOOL" As Trish says this, my eyes pop out.

"NO!" I shout at the same time Austin does. "You can't tell anyone." I say glaring. "I hate attention and people are just going to use me, so please don't." I say trying to make them understand.

"Lemme think about it, popularity or being the losers, hmm, I pick POPULARITY SORRY ALLY" Trish says excitedly while taking out her phone but was stopped when Austin put her hand on it. He put her finger under her chin and tilted her head up to make her look him in the eyes. "Please don't, if anyone finds out I'm here the paparazzi will find out, and then I have to leave. He then takes a step closer "And I really don't want to leave." Trish just nods too awe-struck for words he then backs away and smiles and walks back so Trish can't see him. I catch his eye and he smirks. Of course that will work I think as I roll my eyes.

"Okay Blondie I have three questions for you." I begin. "Shoot" He says while nodding.

"Okay, one why on earth are you my babysitter because I'm pretty sure you have enough money to buy an island. Two, did my dad even know who you were because I'm pretty sure he'll never a 'popstar' be my babysitter and three...I don't have a three, so anyway answer those two." I say.

"Well I came back to Miami because I've always wanted to live here but I just came on holiday. And the paps always ruin it!" He said starting to get annoyed. "Anyway I walked into your dads' music store and he was looking pretty stressed looking for a babysitter so I said I'll do it for free. And the paps will never think 'Austin Moon bad boy' will be babysitting" He said with a shrug. "Woah wait my dad didn't even question you?! He just let a 'bad boy' be my babysitter?!" She asks flustered. "Don't worry, I'm not actually a bad boy it's just what all the mags say." He said. "Hey do you have any food I'm hungry." With that he gets up and leaves to go in the kitchen. "Eeeeeek Ally you're so lucky!" Cassidy said jumping up and down. "How am I lucky, I have a babysitter!" I said confused. "Who cares its Austin Moon! Ohhhh maybe you can test if he's a really good kisser." Trish winks. "Gross! Do you want me to puke?!" I reply grossed out. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure if you kissed me you wouldn't think that" Austin says walking in winking in my direction.

"EEK" They say for the one hundredth time. I roll my eyes and sit down. "Okay now I have a question for you." Austin says. "Why on earth do you thing I bleach my hair?!" He whined. My eye brows shot up amused by how much this bothered him.

"Because you do." I smirk

"I don't!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do tooooooooo"

"Do not; jeez you're different from every other girl I met." Austin said while sitting back annoyed. "Yeah yeah, I'll take that as a compliment." I said while getting up. "Hey are you guys ready yet?" I shout in the hall to Cassidy and Trish who went into separate bedrooms to get changed into their PJ's. Instead they come down in short tight dresses with lots of make-up on. They walk right past me and look at Austin smiling flirtatiously. I can see Austin looking amused but then smirks; oh I bet he's loving this. "Seriously guys?" I smirk. "What?" They ask. I just start laughing at them falling on the couch. "Man if I ever need boy advice I'm never going to you two."

"Honey you kinda need to, because your fashion sense, isn't doing you good." Replies Trish. I frown and look down at my clothes. "Yeah yeah whatever, but go get changed c'mon we're pulling an all-nighter! It's finally the holidays, HURRY UP!" I say while pushing them out the door. I go upstairs too, and get changed into my dark blue superwoman onesie. I come down to see Trish in her leopard print onesie and to see Cassidy in her Minnie Mouse onesie.

"Okay guys which movie? I ask my two best friends. But then I notice Austin. "Oh sorry Austin we were kind going to have a girl night. Did my dad show you where the guest bedroom is?" I asked nicely hoping he would get the hint. Thankfully he did "Yeah I'm just going to go now, all alone, upstairs…while you ladies are all having fun." He said walking slowly while pouting. I bit my lip thinking.

_No Ally just be a bad girl and deal with the guilt._

Something in my head was telling me.

_But he looks like I just kicked a puppy…_

I look to the side but instead I see Cassidy and Trish pouting giving me the puppy dog eyes. Ugh why do I have to be such a people pleaser. "Hey Austin, we were just about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" I ask nicely half smiling. He replies with a grin "I thought you'd never ask." Austin sits on the sofa which has the best view if the tv. "Wait do you have a onesie?" I ask. He looks at me strangely. "Because you can only join us if you wear a onesie now do you or don't you?" I ask crossing my arms. He starts to scratch his neck before answering. "Um, yeah but I don't think you want me to we-" he starts but I cut him off. "Just go put it on." I say.

Once Austin comes down from changing I realize why he didn't want to wear it.

We were wearing matching PJ's.


End file.
